Commonly utilized methods for exchanging information on the Internet often rely on mediums such as user forums and question/answer websites where individuals may post questions and receive answers from the community of users. Additionally, educational websites that provide knowledge are also well known, but participation may remain low due to a lack of entertainment value provided to the end user.